galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Arckas
The Empire of Arckas was the greatest governing body to directly follow the fall of the Alkan. Often referred to as the perfect civilization, it flourished four billion years ago, and according to legend, had directly interacted with the Titans on a regular basis. Most evidence of their existence lies within Novarckas, a rare Dyson sphere. The Empire of Arckas' creation was guided by the Titan Arckas who pioneered the idea of a perfect civilization where his kind and mortals could live in harmony, a definitive paradise and utopia with no negative drawbacks to it. Arckas on some occasions is believed to be I the Creator due to the way he was worshiped and portrayed, but archaeological evidence suggests that he was an ordinary Titan, but with a lot of influence. At best, Arckas can be described as shaping civilization in Omni 01, not actually being the one to have actually created it. In spite of this, many Arckasians still believed that Arckas was some kind of anthropomorphic representation of I although Arckas neither confirmed nor denied this. History The Empire of Arckas is responsible for the creation of the planet Novarckas, an enormous, artificial world which was the capital of this great empire that extended across much of the known universe. The Titan Arckas commissioned its construction with the help of other Titans, and the one known as Na'zrah agreed to take a physical form as a highly advanced artificial intelligence. Little is known of the nature of the Empire of Arckas, though scientists theorize that they were what the Omni Empire referred to as Titans. However, they are directly ruled by a Titan AI known as Na'zrah whom they worshiped as both their God and their emperor. The Empire of Arckas endured for eons as it continued to spread and assimilate all intelligent life under its rule. But as powerful and successful as it was, it could not last forever as Na'zrah realized the grim possibility that its expanding size and excessive use of computational energy could mean the premature heat death of the universe. This led to the introduction of the Anathema by the Ron'Ky named Sarak. The Anathema would reset the universe to the pre-Big Bang state should it ever near the heat death, but it would still be a lose-lose situation as either way, it would mean the destruction of the empire. As a result, their appearance in Omni 01 led to some panic especially after Na'zrah speculated about alternate timelines where the Anathema would attempt to devour the entire multiverse. Undoubtedly, the denizens of Arckas wanted to live a life of eternity as death was not supposed to be inevitable for them. At some point though, Na'zrah decided that the best way to deal with this inevitable issue was to simply spread the empire into parallel universes to effectively render the resource crisis obsolete. For a long time, this was never considered because of how meaningless it would make the empire - it was not so much of a technological limitation as it was an ethical issue. Even to the empire, the many-worlds theory was considered far too disturbing and that the Bekenstein Limit was the one true ideal. It was never Arckas' intention to have creations spread across the whole multiverse as he wished for other universes to take on their own path. Ultimately, all the denizens along with virtually all alien civilization vanished into these other parallel universes leaving Na'zrah all alone. For millions of years, no other intelligent civilizations would arise leaving it empty and quiet. Eventually, Na'zrah was rediscovered by the Republic of the Omni who would begin to build on the remains of the Empire of Arckas. This eventually led to the creation of the malevolent-natured Vernietigen. While the Empire of Arckas would see a number of successors, none of them could truly match what it once was. Arckas' Fate Disappointed by this outcome, Arckas left Omni 01 entirely and lost himself in the multiverse to work on other creations. He was never seen again in Omni 01 after this as he left his legacy in the hands of Na'zrah. While wandering among the multiverse, Arckas met other Titans to learn from their creative techniques. Arckas realized that he could diversify his creations by making them purposely imperfect, and thus, revisited his old creation and created parallel universes from that. In Omni 02, Arckas introduced the concept of the Harbingers that would destroy that universe's version of the Empire of Arckas to allow other smaller civilizations to flourish on their own, but he felt a deep regret for his actions, destroying and deconstructing what he created. But in this way, he gave the opportunity for new stories to be told. Arckas would continue to craft other civilizations and universes, learning what he can and gaining experience in telling good stories. Members *Grusarg *Karotian *Iztur *Piln Category:Governments Category:Empires Category:Articles by User:Krayfish